robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Okamifan1
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Eruption page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 21:49, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Spoilers in edit summaries Please do not use spoilers as edit summaries. There are a lot of Robot Wars fans around the world, including myself (Australia), who don't get a chance to see the episode for almost 12 hours after airing. Whilst we encourage the edits to keep going, there is no reason to state Now that (name withheld) performed an OOtA on (name withheld) Atomic is no longer the last competitor robot to throw another machine out the arena in the main competition. as a summary of your edit. The edit would be fine a week out, but you need to consider others when making such an edit so soon after airing. In this situation, you need only write something like no longer true. Its still correct, but its nice and vague and people scrolling through Recent Changes don't have to accidentally read the spoilers. Please consider this a warning. Repeat behaviour may be grounds for a temporary ban. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:09, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :In all fairness, we've said before that you shouldn't view RecentChanges until you've seen the episode, TG. We can handle without your help until you've at least watched the episode. I agree that Okami and everyone else should avoid putting spoilers in the summaries, but surely you're asking for punishment by being on here at a time like this, TG? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:25, August 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Toast, I thank you for your input, but as I've said in the past, articles are one thing, RecentChanges is another. Those of us who have not seen the episode should be able to continue our other work, avoiding the pages that they know will have spoilers on them. Additionally, its unfair to place the responsibility of avoiding spoilers entirely on those seeking to avoid them, when its as simple as "don't write spoilers in edit summaries". Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:32, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Arena Forums Thanks again for all of your hard work on King of Bots Wiki. I don't know if you follow our Arena forum tournaments, with the current tournament being Audited Series 10, but users normally need to collect 300 edits on Robot Wars Wiki in order to take part. As the bureaucrats have decided that edits to the King of Bots Wiki also count towards the Robot Wars Wiki, you're welcome to start taking part in these activities if you so choose! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 06:53, April 14, 2018 (UTC)